


The Valentine's Day Bet

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: "Okay, wanna bet on it, then? Because, fair warning, I usually win these things.""I'd love to see you try, Dean. Yes, I agree to the bet. If I win, you admit to being wrong and 'suck it up.' You also have to refrain from doing it tonight, and possibly for the rest of the week.""Eh, could be worse. If you lose, though, you owe me an apology, and I'm talking the biggest, most sincere, ass-kissing apology ever. And, you also have to get me pie. Every day for a week.""I agree to your terms."





	

"Look who's awake, Sammy," Dean commented when he saw Cas walk into the bunker kitchen, clothes wrinkled and his hair a mess like he'd just woken up. "About time."  
  
"Where's the coffee?" the ex-angel asked, ignoring Dean completely. Ever since giving up his grace, Cas had become a hunter and went on every possible hunt with the brothers as possible. He even lived with them and had his own room in the bunker.  
  
"Uh, over here." Sam was already pouring some into a mug, not putting anything in it because he knew Cas liked it black. Dean had once said, "He likes his coffee like himself in the mornings- bitter." Cas just gave a slight warning look to him, although he did admit to it being true.  
  
And it was. Every morning, Cas was always the last one to wake up and by far the grumpiest. He couldn't even form full sentences half the time until he had at least one cup of coffee. It was the first thing he had, even before food, which Sam and Dean took turns making every morning. Dean honestly found it kind of endearing, although he'd never admit it.  
  
"So, sleep well?" Sam asked after Cas's long first sip.  
  
"I suppose so, although I still haven't gotten used to having a set sleep schedule, which would help quite a bit, considering we have to be ready for anything at any time, and even though I always prepare, I-" Cas would have gone on longer, but Dean had started to slightly chuckle and shake his head. Cas frowned, eyeing him in a way that made Dean uncomfortable and a little bit nervous. "Is something funny, Dean?"  
  
"No, no, it's just," Dean said, pausing and walking over to him, "all you had to say was 'yes' or 'no.'" He put a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Good to know all that you said, though."  
  
"Alright then." Cas cleared his throat. "Well, yes, I did sleep well, then."  
  
"Awesome. By the way, any plans for today?" Dean was mostly looking at Cas, although he did glance at Sam a bit. "You know, since it's Valentine's Day? Going to any bars, picking somebody up?"  
  
"I see why that appeals to you, Dean, but I'm afraid that wasn't planned. I no longer see why people do such things."  
  
"It's awesome, that's why. You don't even have to commit to anything, just be there and act like you care about them. I do it all the time."  
  
"That doesn't exactly sound 'awesome' to me. Besides, I can't think of any reason why a woman would choose to spend a day like today with me."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Dean looked at Sam, asking, "Are you hearing this?" Turning back to Cas, he said, "You look good, that's why. I mean, why do you think I do it so easily?" He smirked a bit.  
  
"Are you saying that you find me attractive? You did say I look good, after all." Even though Dean wanted to tell him that, yes, he did, he forced himself to say, "In a totally non-gay way, Cas. I'm saying, women will want you."  
  
"If I don't want to do anything, however, I don't have to."  
  
"Well, I'll say this, Cas- you have a point, but still. I'd actually bet on the fact that, sometime tonight, you will go into some private corner of the bar with some chick."  
  
"I can already tell you that you'd lose, Dean. I am not interested in one night stands."  
  
"Okay, wanna bet on it, then? Because, fair warning, I usually win these things."  
  
"I'd love to see you try, Dean. Yes, I agree to the bet. If I win, you admit to being wrong and 'suck it up.' You also have to refrain from doing it tonight, and possibly for the rest of the week."  
  
"Eh, could be worse. If you lose, though, you owe me an apology, and I'm talking the biggest, most sincere, ass-kissing apology ever. And, you also have to get me pie. Every day for a week."  
  
"I agree to your terms." When Dean stuck out his hand, Cas reached out and shook it, and Dean tried to ignore the feeling he got from just shaking his hand. "I assume we're going out tonight, then?"  
  
"If you have no objections, then yeah, we are."  
  
"I see nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Good."  
  
With that, Cas walked away, still carrying his coffee, and Dean watched him, noticing the way he was walking- more confident somehow, almost like he knew he would win.  
(This is a continuation of part 1.  
Please read that first.)  
  
"Poor son of a bitch has no idea what he's in for, am I right?" Dean asked Sam. "Right?" he prompted when Sam didn't answer.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Dean." Sam shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he actually has a chance of winning this one, Dean."  
  
"Whatever, I already know what'll happen."  
  
"Yeah?" Sam looked just a little wary, like he didn't believe him completely. "You sure about that?"  
  
"What do you think? He'll go to the bar, run into some girl who'll drag him away, and I get my pie. Easy." Dean sighed. "Look, I know for a fact that he'll do something with somebody tonight, I mean, look at him. Any girl will find him irresistible."  
  
"Sounds an awful lot like you think that too, Dean." Sam was already smirking, leaving the kitchen before giving Dean a chance to respond.  
  
"Shut up, Sammy," Dean called out to him even though Sam couldn't hear. To himself, he said, "No way." Because it just wasn't possible. There was no way he thought that way about his best friend. Even the idea that he was was crazy.  
  
He would just have to see tonight.


End file.
